


Mornings in Brooklyn

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Darcy Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Coffee, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, a/b/o sex between heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: The best part of sharing heats with a friend is often the sex between heats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ripe Apples, Frankincense, and Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014213) by [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife). 



> For Aenaria, who had a rough night. Thanks for the inspiration, dollface!

The nice thing about sharing heats with someone, Darcy thought, was actually getting together between heats just to have sex and enjoy it.

Right now the sun was streaming in the windows of the bedroom in Steve and Bucky's Brooklyn apartment and Darcy was nestled in the rumpled bed with a thermos of coffee made the old-fashioned way, in a percolater. Her bed partners of the night before were out for their usual morning run. Neither Steve nor Bucky needed as much sleep as the average unenhanced person, and Darcy tended to need a little more than average. It hadn't bothered her to wake up to an empty bed and a full thermos; the boys had thoughtfully provided her morning caffeine fix, and they'd be back soon.

And there was the sound of the door opening downstairs. Smiling, Darcy threw aside the covers and made a quick trip to the bathroom before heavy footsteps on the stairs brought Steve and Bucky back to the bedroom.

"Hey, dollface."

She returned the smiles she got and Bucky's period greeting. "Hey, good-lookin'. Who's your friend?"

Bucky pulled the butterfly clip out of his hair and shook it out. "Oh, just some skinny kid I picked up--ow!" He dodged a jab in the ribs from Steve and turned away to pull off his shirt, giving Darcy an excellent view of rippling back muscles.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his disheveled hair and morning stubble. "Would you like some company, sweetheart, or would you like us to shower first?"

"You could join us," Bucky put in. He was down to a jock strap, his running shorts dangling from one hand.

Darcy patted the mattress. "Come back to bed, guys. I can see from here you haven't even broken a sweat."

"Well, we were too tired from last night to go all out this morning," Steve said, peeling off his shirt.

"Yeah, you worked us hard, Darce." Bucky tossed shorts and jock in the general direction of the hamper.

"Rode hard and put away wet," Steve agreed, stepping out of his track pants.

"Come *here*," Darcy said, feeling her alpha pheromones spike as desire rose in her again.

With identical grins, the two men bracketed her on the bed, Steve easing the thermos out of her hands and putting it on the nightstand. "Was the coffee okay?"

"Just fine--ooh...." Bucky's hand slid up her bare belly under her Black Widow nightshirt; in a moment he had it over her head, and it went flying as Steve dipped in to kiss the taste of coffee from her lips. He smelled lightly of sweat, strongly of happy omega in the company of his alpha and beta partners, which in his case reminded Darcy of ripe, tart apples.

Bucky, meanwhile, was kissing his way down her belly, nudging her legs apart. Holy fuck, Bucky Barnes loved to give head. Darcy lay back and let the boys work her over, Steve caressing her breasts with lips and tongue and careful fingers while Bucky parted her folds with his tongue and sucked her to hardness, then to a blissfully intense orgasm.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, printing her with the scent of her arousal and his, then nibbled gently at her ear. "Can I fuck you, dollface?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Steve snorted.

"*May* I try, smartypants?"

"I'm not wearing any--unf!" Bucky slid into her and rolled onto his back, smoothly pulling her atop him. She stretched out on his solid bulk and wiggled her way further onto his erection, sighing as Steve petted and stroked her ass. Bucky held still, watching her with heavy-lidded pleasure on his face.

She rubbed her face against his chest. "Wanna be underneath."

"Not ready to do any work yet?" Bucky obliged despite his teasing, turning her beneath him so he could prop himself on his arms and begin fucking her with the kind of even strokes that meant he could go on, well, longer than she could tolerate being in one position.

Steven nestled close, now kissing her and now Bucky, stroking himself but then playing with her breasts and rubbing his cock against her thigh. Darcy came three times, twisting and shaking with pleasure, without Bucky seeming to get any closer to orgasm.

"My turn, Buck," Steve said. "Once the lady has a little rest."

"No problem." Bucky bent his head for a long, thorough kiss that nearly made Darcy come again before drawing back, letting Steve gather Darcy against him, back to chest. She purred with pleasure as he cuddled her, stroking her arms and thighs and belly, kissing her shoulders and neck. Steve was a good cuddler. Presently she signalled her readiness to go on with a wiggle of her bottom against his cock.

Steve lifted her leg gently and pushed into her wet pussy, sighing deeply. Bucky watched them, stroking himself, until she beckoned him closer and buried her nose in his neck. He smelled to her like strong black tea, with a little bit more musk than Steve.

"Harder, Steve," she said, a little whine coming into her voice. Steve grunted his assent, thrusting harder and then faster, too, as she gripped Bucky's arm, braced her other hand on his chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbing her nipples, and crooned intimate nonsense until Steve made her come again and then came himself, mouth pressed to her neck.

The two men eased Darcy onto her back, and Bucky drew the sheet up to her waist before climbing over her to kneel by Steve. "My turn again, punk," he said, and Steve rolled over to take Bucky's still hard cock in his mouth and suck skillfully, greedily, until Bucky grunted and pulled back to spurt on his omega's face and chest.

"I love mornings in Brooklyn," Darcy said, watching the two of them kiss.

"Us, too, dollface. So who wants breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [rembrandtswife](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and I support polyshipping and morning sex.


End file.
